Secret Note of Siwon ver
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Repost...Just a secret note that I have...You wanna know all secrets of my life? Just read my secret note...KiWonRy pair..Let's see the secrets of our bias...Mind to review?


**Secret Note of Siwon Version**

**Main Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Henry Lau**

**Pairing: SiBum / WonRy**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: YAOI, Boys Love Boys, strange story, bad plot, many typos**

**Disclaimer: This fanfic is not real ... okay? Please do not bash character**

**Do not Like Do not Read**

**No Flame Please!  
><strong>

**Summary: Notes from a Choi Siwon secrets about his personal life.**

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, February, 13th 2012<strong>

Hi my name is Choi Siwon. Maybe you already know a lot about me, yeah I was the sole beneficiary of Hyundai Corp. That's why many _namjas_ and _yeoja_s approached.

Just for one thing, the wealth I have. All girls that super-sassy always followed me like I were to spread pheromones to attract them. But it's not because me and myself but because my money-How a crazy people.

In this world where nothing is free, unfortunately I was so disgusted to see that girls. One thing that did not anyone knows, I was patient of _Caligynephobic_. Either since when I was suffering from such diseases. Due to illness, I was very afraid of beautiful women and the like.

I'm gay? No, I wish I was normal, but because my phobia I have a sense of afraid to all women. Poor me! Yes, indirectly I was gay because of my phobia.

So far, no one knows that I suffer from a phobia, so I'm good at acting. If not, why I joined the drama club. I do not want to be embarrassed and said to be abnormal _namja_. So I tried not to express my fear when pretty girls close to me, even though inside my mind, I was really scared and wanted to death.

Problems to have close friends, of course not! I have two close friends. My classmates Kibum, and my _hoobae_ Henry. Honestly when I saw Kibum in first time, I was scared. Why? He has a very pretty face and sweet like _yeoja_. But after know he is _namja _I was so calmed.

The second is Henry, cute and sweet boy. Make any _namjas_ that has _seme _soul would raise just looking at him. If Kibum, I honestly did not know he's gay or not but obviously Henry he was gay. And worse, he liked me since the first glance he would say. Hahahaha, a strange child. I tell you I was a normal guy but in the end my phobia became a winner.

Henry and Kibum already know about my phobia and it turns out they instead supported me and most importantly Henry approached me more incentive.

Asked if I like who? Maybe if I like Kim Kibum? I do not know, but you need to see my secret note that I made two days ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, February, 11th 2012<strong>

Kibum and me promised to meet in the park. Yes he want, he and I walked so. He knew I was afraid of women. So naturally I took him walking with me.

Why did not Henry? Oh lord, little mochi is always complaining and said " I'm tired" and I know he was fooling me so I could hold him. That's why I'm reluctant to take him, so I asked Kibum because he is more quiet and not much to complain.

With a glad heart I walked into the garden, but I stopped when I saw Kibum chatting with a _yeoja_. That _yeoja _was Im Yoona, one of the girls chasing after me.

She is beautiful and I'm really interested but due to my phobia give me the creeps closer to the girl.

I saw Kibum laughed heartily, never saw him laugh after this even in front of me. A little jealousy flared up in my chest, but somehow I was jealous with them, but I didn't know with whom? Kibum or Yoona.

Finally, I hid behind a tree, watching what they do. My heart felt broken anyway, I was jealous but with whom? Kibum or Yoona?

I felt weird with my own feelings. Not how long I waited, Yoona gone. After, that _yeoja_ figure disappeared, I immediately manifest. With a flat face and a bit annoyed of course. Kibum smiled showing off his "_killer smile_" but it was not able to hypnotize me.

I was upset to see Kibum close to _yeoja_ or any _namja_. What does that mean I like Kibum? Maybe. Who does not love him? Only a blind person who might not like him because they can not see.

I approached him and embrace him. We went for a walk. My eyes could never stop looking at him. His lips and his eyes are beautiful even skin as white as snow.

He's my Snow White. Hahahaha, yes he is my Snow White. I guess if I'm not wrong to claim him, and besides, no one have him and viceversa.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, February 14th, 2012<strong>

Today is Valentine's Day. Now that I think has been long since I like Kibum but I did not realize it.

Maybe because we are friends, not feel a little different. I decided to express my feelings on Kibum but honestly I'm afraid will ruin our friendship later.

But if save it then I suffer. Hah, I'm so confused. I prepare chocolate and flowers, as well as the most important is mental. I must say however it plays out. I hope he likes me even though I doubt if he is gay just like me.

I was invited Kibum to the park behind the school. With all my courage, I declare my love to him. He seemed surprised by the word "_saranghae_" that I said. Kibum please accept my love. I'll do anything for you except for jumping off the cliff, of course.

I saw Kibum was thinking and cradling, will accept me or not. And he smiled softly, I didn't know what it means. I was accepted or rejected?

* * *

><p>Answers of Kibum to Siwon will be connected to the Secret Note of Kibum version.<p> 


End file.
